


my heart stumbles on things i don't know

by teamcap



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, three (3) people ship this including myself so i'm writing everything lmfao, title from awake my soul by mumford & sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcap/pseuds/teamcap
Summary: “You don’t have to leave Winterfell. Your father is welcome here, if he would like to come. The Reeds are always welcome in Winterfell.” Meera nodded and noticed that Sansa looked a bit nervous now, but said nothing. “And as it is, I would like you to stay. I would quite like to get to know you better.”





	my heart stumbles on things i don't know

Meera wished to leave Winterfell the very second the heavy door closed behind her. The words echoed in her head. 

_ ‘You don’t need me anymore.’ _

_ ‘No.’ _

_ ‘You died in that cave.’ _

She felt some tears spill over and drip onto her cheeks and she wiped them away roughly. She would not cry here, where she knew no one save for Bran, who she really didn’t even know anymore. No, she would leave Winterfell and ride to Greywater Watch and when her father held her in his arms, then she would let herself cry. 

The walk to her temporary chambers was not a long one from where she was, and she prayed no one would stop her on her way. Alas, the gods were not so good.

“Lady Meera?” She turned to see Lady Sansa just behind her. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, Your Grace, thank you.”

“Forgive me, Lady Meera, but you do not look alright.” Meera went to speak, but Sansa held a hand up. “I don’t mean to pry. I would just offer to listen if my brother said something that upset you.” Meera shot her a puzzled glance; how could she know?

“Thank you, Your Grace,” she said. “I intend to leave Winterfell soon and go home to Greywater Watch. I went to say my farewell to Bran - we did grow quite close during our travels.”  _ At least, I thought we had. _

“It did not go as you expected?” Meera shook her head. “I figured as much.”

“I don’t wish to trouble you, Your Grace-”

“Please, Meera, call me Sansa.”

“Alright, Sansa,” Meera ignored how nice it felt to say her name. “He is… different, I suppose, than he was when we traveled. If I’m being honest, it feels as though he doesn’t care.” Lady Sansa stepped forward and looped her arm through Meera’s. She was sure her face went red, and hoped Lady Sansa didn’t notice.

“I believe he just needs time, Meera. I don’t know as much about this,” she paused for a moment, “ _ gift _ as you and he do, but I doubt if the Bran you and I knew is gone entirely.” Meera nodded. It didn’t feel that way, but she considered Sansa’s words. They walked arm in arm until they reached Meera’s chambers. When they parted she went to open the door, but Sansa placed a hand on her arm,

“You don’t have to leave Winterfell. Your father is welcome here, if he would like to come. The Reeds are always welcome in Winterfell.” Meera nodded and noticed that Sansa looked a bit nervous now, but said nothing. “And as it is, I would like you to stay. I would quite like to get to know you better.” She had the distinct feeling Sansa did not mean get to know her better as friends, and though Meera could not make herself meet her blue eyes, she spoke anyway,

“I would like that.” She opened the door then and stepped inside, and when she turned to close it, Sansa was still there.

“May I come in?”


End file.
